Love Me or Hate Me
by Mysterious Friend
Summary: Rem thought her life will be over until a little incident take place that will change her future. Sequel for Me or Her.


**Love Me Or Hate Me?**

**First Chapter: Unexpected**

_Remember that you are not the only one who has gone through this so stay strong. Even though you don't want this since the beginning but you have to do it, okay? Besides, there are some people who ended up happy even though this is not what they want, right? Or am I wrong?_

"REM!"

I woke up from my thought and looked at Queen. She wrapped her arms and sighed.

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

Put up a sheepish grin, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. I can't help but laugh out loud. I know she's angry at me but like I said earlier, I can't help it.

"I know you don't want this to happen, Rem."

Hearing that almost made me burst into tears but I can't show it to her. Instead, I forced a huge happy smile and choked out "What are you talking about?"

_Please Suzaku, Byakko, Etro-whatever deities out there! Please make Queen believe me and forget all about this. Also, please make him NOT coming here._

But surely she's not stupid. After all, she is the brain of Class Zero.

"You can lie to others," she said. "But you can't lie to me."

Instead of admitting defeat, I laughed at her as if she has three heads. Fake laugh.

"What make you say that?" I asked her. "If I don't want this, I would have declined. You're my friend Queen. As a friend, you do want your friend to be happy?"

What I said is true. You always wanted your friend to be happy because that made you happy.

"But does _this_ make you happy?" she asked me back. "You're lying to yourself, Rem. You just scared of facing the truth."

Insisting of not showing how I truly feel, I took a deep breath and answered,

"Queen, maybe what you say is true about me not choosing what I truly want but who knows that I might end up happy in the end with my future husband. Furthermore, it's going to be a beach wedding. Isn't it romantic?"

The sun shines as if it wanted to scorch you but the breeze made you feel as if you were in heaven. The waves of the ocean seem fierce and gentle at the same time. The sand look like little crystals shattered on the ground yet it felt soft when you step on them. Under that sand, there must be thousands of beautiful seashells buried under there. Not to mention the amazing view of the sunset.

In the other word, it's going to be a great wedding.

"Rem," Queen's voice all serious and stern. "I know a beach wedding is romantic and all but you are going to get married to Carl. Carl Steadman. He's a bigger jerk than my_ sweet_ husband. I never met an arrogant guy like him in my life before and you are getting married to him **today**. If it's Machina, I really-"

Her eyes widened when she looked at me. The tears I tried to hold in already streamed down to my cheeks.

"Rem, I," she wrapped one arm around me and used her vacant arm to rub my back.

"I don't know what I did wrong," I sobbed. "When _him_ and I was still an item, we never argued and he was very loving. But now…"

I put my head into her shoulder now. It was years ago but it still fresh in my mind. My feelings for _him_ never fade even for a bit. In fact, it growing stronger day by day.

"I know you still have feelings for _him_ and I'm sorry for mentioning his name," she pulled herself away from me as she put both of her hands on my shoulder. "But why are you getting married to Carl? You deserved a better person than him. You should have rejected him."

"I can't," I shook my head. "You do know my father, don't you? He's friend with Carl's dad for years. As both of them were business partner, they thought it'll be great when their children get married to one another. Even if I said no, my father still going to get me married to Carl."

"I see," her eyes were full of pity for me. "On the side note, did you ask _him_ why did he want to break up with you?"

I nodded and said, "But _he_ didn't answer me. He left me after he said **that**. Now that I mention it, he won't talk to me at all these days."

"I see. If that so, how about you talk to Machi- I mean _him_ during the wedding. He can't ignore you then."

I smiled at the thought of that. Although it would be painful for me to ask but I still need to know why. Maybe after I know his reason, my feeling and heart would be at ease.

"I have to go now," she told me. "I got a message from Sice that my idiot of a husband is causing trouble. Again."

I giggled. I can't believe I forgot Queen and Nine already got married. It's unbelievable but it happens. Both of them didn't change at all. They acted as if we were still in Class Zero. Hmm, I missed those days.

"Do you want a company?" she looked at me before heading out of the room. "I can ask Deuce or Cinque to be here with you."

I just shook my head.

"Bye."

"Bye," I waved my hand at her. I took a look around. This room is white with a few floral designs on the wall and ceiling. It only consists of a wardrobe, a huge mirror, a table and a chair. A lot of woman must have used this room to wear their wedding dress and officially become their beloved's wife. Once I step out from this room, I am no longer Rem Tokimiya anymore. The thought gave me chills suddenly.

Not wanting to remember the disaster that is going to occur, I went to the table and open one of the drawers to retrieve my laptop. I know I might be bored in here so I bring my laptop along just in case. Once I turned it on, a picture of my mom and a five year old me appeared on the screen. You see, my mom died when I was seven years old in a car accident.

"Hi Mom," I whispered. "Today's my wedding day. Actually, I don't want to get married. I just can't see Carl that way. Sometimes, I wished you were here to tell Father to cancel the wedding. But you can't, can you? I do believe you will always be watching me up there and wished me to have a good life. Have a good day, Mom."

I felt like I wanted to cry again but I decided not to. I sign in into my account and check my inbox.

_Inbox (1)_

I clicked the 'Inbox' link and read the message.

**Hi Miss Cotton Candy,**

**Today is your wedding day, isn't it? I know it's an important day for you even though it's an arranged marriage. I'm sorry for not being able to come to your wedding. Cheer up! I know you don't like that guy but he is going to become your husband. By the way, I'm doing fine but I do want to see you though.**

**Your Friend,**

**WeirdOldMe**

WeirdOldMe is such a nice person. But cheer up? How can I cheer up when I end up marrying a total jerk? Heaving a sigh, I just reply his message,

**Dear WeirdOldMe,**

**You remember my wedding day? No way! You know, I wish I could cancel the wedding but I know I couldn't. I just don't like him!** **My life is so unfair. I also want to see you! But I can't do that. Sorry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miss Cotton Candy **

As much as I want to see Weird so much, I know it will be impossible. My life is like living in a cage after the war. Father wouldn't let me out of the house ever since I run away from home to join the war. He hated all of my friends from Class Zero especially _him _because he believe I was under some sort of spell by them so that I will join the war. He really hates_ him _because he's my closest friend and the reason why I wanted to join the war which is true.

If I want to go outside these days, somebody must be there with me. Father even hired a bodyguard before (I threatened him that I will commit suicide). Since I have nothing to do in the mansion, I ended up create my own blog and from there, I managed to befriend WeirdOldMe. The irony is we always chat with each other but never meet face-to-face with one another.

I checked the table clock and it was 15 minutes to 3:00 p.m. When the clock strikes three, I need to get on my heels and head to the priest where I am going to be wed to Carl Steadman much to the guests exclusively Father and soon-to-be-my-parents excitement. With the exception of my ex-classmates and perhaps _him._ Perhaps.

I know this a little too late but I wish I never meet Carl or even going back home. Ever since I returned home, my life was never the same. Father kept asking me what happened and since I am an honest person, I tell him the whole truth. He was hitting the roof and told me not go back there again. I reassured him I was fine and _him_ was there with me. When I mentioned _him,_ he totally lost it. Of course, I didn't listen to Father and believe in _him_. Then, the unexpected happened when _him _said **those **words.

I was completely devastated. I totally wanted to be buried in the depth of the sea when I heard that. I kept asking _him_ why but he just walked away. My friends giving me a huge moral support and keep telling me it's alright when they found out about this. Somehow they manage to know why this happened and don't seem to hate _him. _It's not that I want them to hate _him_ but don't you think it's weird? How did they know? If I asked them, all of them told me to ask _him_ himself. Like, how am I supposed to do that since he doesn't want to talk to me at all?

A few years prior to that horrible event, Father asked me to pick him up at his office since there was an emergency. He always has his driver to pick him up. I admit I'm resentful of him but he is still my father after all. Picking up my car keys, I head off to his office only to be dragged to the start of my biggest drama.

***Flashback***

_When I arrived at his office, I saw him chatting amiably with a couple around his age and a man around my age. The couple seems to be Father's business partner as I saw them in a couple of pictures when there is a function. I never met the young man myself but I got a bad feeling about him. He's good looking but still…_

"_Rem! Come here and introduce yourself," Father's smile getting wider._

_Not wanting to be rude, I come closer and bowed, "My name is Rem Tokimiya and it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_All of them smile wider as if I just graduate from Oxford. The weird man takes my hand and shakes it, "The name is Carl Steadman."_

_I didn't even offer my hand and there he was shaking my hand._

"_God of time, I really don't know your name and I'm truly sorry for that but please fast forward the time so this creep is out of my sight!" my thought kept running in my head._

_But the gods didn't listen to me._

"_Your daughter is quite pretty, Ren. What do you think, Maria?" the old man comment._

"_Quite a beauty," the woman named Maria nodded._

"_She's extremely beautiful," Carl stared at me from my head to my toe. Then, he ogled at my breast. I'M SO NOT LYING. He stared at my twin peaks as if I didn't wear anything to cover them. His grin totally showed that he's interested in my boobs and probably thinking 'If only she take off that shirt and let me see them'. Keep on staring, pervert!_

_I really believe Father noticed what Carl was doing and going to yell at him for having an amazing time staring at my private area but NOOOO._

"_Thank you for the compliments. I'm honored," he's getting all smiley. I stared at him for a long time. Father has totally lost it! Carl's action can't go unnoticed. It's just too obvious! _

"_Now, Samuel," Father continued. "Do you think they should go through it?"_

_Going through what? They? This is getting suspicious._

"_About wed your daughter and my son?" Samuel said. "Why not? Those two will be a great couple!"_

_Oh, so this is the emergency about. To be a matchmaker for that pervert and poor old me. No! No! No! That man is a creep. Didn't you see him when he was looking at me? No, of course you didn't. You're blind that time. He's a huge pervert! P-E-R-V-E-R-T!_

"_I wouldn't mind," Carl said all of the sudden. "She'll be a good wife."_

_Good wife your butt._

_My father laughed heartily. You want to know something, Father? This is so funny! Ha! Ha! Ha! (sarcasm, sarcasm)_

"_Why don't we go back home?" I said to Father. "The cooks already prepared dinner and they made your favorite."_

_Ignore the not-so-pleasant newfound associates, I pulled his arm and pushed him into the car (Yes people, I pushed him). Even though Father lectured me for my absolutely rude behavior, it doesn't bother me at all. I don't care the consequences of my action either. What important is how I feel._

_*_**Flashback end***

That's how I got associated with those friendly people. When I thought the worst thing in my life flushed to the twilight zone, I was wrong. One day, my father and his partner whose son is a pervert have a talk about get both of us married since his son is interested in me. As a result, Father decided to let Carl 'talk' to me about taking a big step in our lives (boo hoo).

***Another Flashback***

_I typed on my keyboard really fast now. Weird is such an understanding friend. He seems to know how painful my experience of the day where __**him**__ and I was over. He gave me great advices on how to stop going all sad, some space to write what I feel on that time and try to cheer me up by telling me very funny jokes. The more I chat with him, the more I drawn to him. Although I don't know Weird for a very long time but it feels like we know each other._

_My typing stopped when my phone rang. I picked up my phone and it was an unknown number. I cut it at first and the phone rang after I just cut the call. The same process keep on repeating for 15 (or was it 16?) times. I wanted to shut the phone at first but I decided to finally answer the phone call. Maybe one of my friends changed their phone number._

_Me : Hello?_

_? : Hi, Rem. How are you doing?_

_Okay, I don't know who is this but this a clearly a male. This voice sound different than all of my guy friends._

_Me : Who is this?_

_? : It's me, Carl._

_I'm shocked. How in the world this creep managed to get my phone number? _

_Me : Mr. Carl, how did you get my phone number and why do you call me?_

_Carl: Please just call me Carl. Your father gave me your phone number and didn't he tell you the reason why I call you?_

_Great job of making my life a hell, Father. Why would he call-whoa, whoa, whoa, he was serious about that?_

_Me : About the marriage?_

_Carl: Yes. You see, when I first saw you, I can't keep my eyes off you. I have my heart set for you. In fact, I wanted to take you as my wife as soon as possible._

_Is your heart and eyes set for me or for my chest? And no, I don't want be your wife. But I'm just so nice I didn't say that._

_Me : Mr. Carl, I believe there are many woman out there that is better than me. Also, don't you need to concentrate on your work?_

_Carl: I want you and only you! Besides, I can afford the wedding. Whatever you want on the wedding, I will make sure it is in the wedding._

_What I want now is for you to go away! Remember Rem, be polite._

_Me : I don't think I can. I just want to keep my life this way for now._

_Carl: Babe, I want you to be my wife. That's all. I don't want anything more than that._

_Did he just call me babe? I really need to slow this guy down to the point where he will give up on me._

_Me : Let me think about it._

_I know that is not the best answer ever but anything to make this guy give up is needed. But I was wrong._

_Carl : Thank you honey and I love you!_

_Honey and I love you. If he misunderstood my answer than that means- No! No! No!_

***Another Flashback End***

Much to my chagrin, that idiot told my father that I accepted his proposal. I did not accept it! That's what you call proposal? I call that begging! To make matter worse, Father totally thought I already open my heart to live his way of life (no fighting, no training, no magic etc).

Here I am in this room wearing my wedding dress, waiting to be wed to the most wonderful man in the universe. Note the sarcasm.

If only I was strong like Queen, this wouldn't happen.

"Rem!" Cinque barged into the room with the rest of the gang except _him._

"Yes?" I blinked.

"Don't you look at the time?" Cater pointing at her watch.

"It's- Oh my god, I'm thirty minutes late!" I practically screamed.

"More like your future husband is late," Sice step in. "We've been waiting for that bastard."

"What the-" I can't believe my ears. How can he be late for something he begged for?

"We've been trying to contact him," King interrupted me. "Your father put us in charge of finding him. If we can't find him, he told us to think of another way to keep the wedding on."

"A wedding is a serious matter," Ace exclaimed. "How can he be so irresponsible?"

"Rem doesn't need to hear that now, Ace," Deuce scolded her husband.

"But Ace's right," Eight scratched his head. "He can't just cause trouble in moment like this."

"Not to mention he is the one who want to marry you," Seven rang in her opinion. "This is not a game. I wonder if he even knows that."

"Wow Rem, you got yourself a great future husband," Jack managed to joke and everyone is glaring at him.

"I'm so sorry everyone," I bowed. "I didn't mean to trouble you guys."

"It's alright," Trey said. "You don't want this to happen. It's his fault not you."

Silence creeping in the room until Nine clicked his finger.

"I got an idea!"

"What is your idea?" Queen gave him an annoyed look. I know Nine is not the smartest person in the world but I can at least listen to his idea. It might help the situation.

"We find a single man to replace her groom! After you get married, you can get a divorce and get married to that jerk."

My hope deflated like a burst balloon. For the first time, it's a good idea from Nine. The problem is how am I going to find one? The men in this room have girlfriends or wives already. I can't go outside there and ask a stranger to become my husband for a while. Everyone in this room pretty much shared my sentiment.

"How is that going to work, idiot?" Queen yelled at him. "All the guys here are taken and we can't ask some people to do that! It's not going to-"

Queen didn't get to finish as _him _enter the room.

"Every guest out there is waiting," _him _said. "They keep on wondering if the wedding is still on. Don't tell me you guys- why are you staring at me that way?"

Ace looked at Deuce. Deuce looked at Trey. Trey looked at Cater. Cater looked at Cinque. Cinque looked at Sice. Sice looked at Seven. Seven looked at Eight. Eight looked at Nine. Nine looked at Jack. Jack looked at Queen. Queen looked at King. King looked at Ace.

All of them cracked a grin on their faces.

Then, they looked at me and then to _him_.

"You guys thinking what I am thinking?" Ace still grinning.

All of them excluding _him _and I nodded.

I don't get it until I remember _him_ is not attached to anyone.

"Machina," Nine started. "Since you are single, we need your help."

This is going to get awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I can create a long-shot but I'm going to try my best anyway. For Remachina (Rem x Machina) fans, this is something for you. There will be Queenine (Queen x Nine), Cateight (Cater x Eight) and Dace (Deuce x Ace). I'm not sure if there is Javen (Jack x Seven), Kice (King x Sice) or Trecinque (Trey x Cinque) in this story.<strong>

**Also, what do you think of the first chapter? Great? Bad? Good? Horrible? Please tell me what you think. I appreciate it if you do. Bye for now. **


End file.
